legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P2/Transcript
(Jessica and Emily are seen out on the beach guarding while Erin teaches her lessons) Jessica: *Sigh* Emily: Nothing so far. Jessica: Not like we should expect anything should we? Emily: No. Jessica: Yeah. I mean its crazy to think someone like Gnash could be stalking around here. Emily: Yeah. (The two continue standing watch) Emily: You know, I'm gonna me honest: I'm surprised you're not paranoid about something like this, given what happened to you with Gnash's nest. Jessica: I said not to mention that Emily. Emily: I know, I know, I'm just making sure you're all right. Jessica: Yes, I'm fine Emily don't worry. Honestly Raynell helped me get over it. Emily: Yeah. Jessica:....I mean, it's still a rather.....strange way to go. Emily: *Snicker* And kind of funny. Jessica: Shut up. (The two just smile and resume watch. Meanwhile Erin is seen continuing her lesson) Erin: Okay, so an important part of any form of dancing is finding out which style suits you best. Some prefer fast, some prefer slow, some prefer simple movements, some prefer to go wild. Now I want you all to practice a bit and I'll see which styles suit you all best. Slimer: Okay! This should be fun! Batty: Yeah! Erin: *Smile* (Jessica and Emily are then seen as Emily rubs her arms) Emily: *Shivers a bit* Ooo... Jessica: What? Emily: You feel that chill? Jessica: Chill? What- ! *Holds arms* Whoa! where did that come from? (Erin watches as the girls get ready she suddenly feels a chill) Erin: What the??? Juliet: Hm? Something wrong Erin? Erin: It...It's cold! Juliet: Hm? Nikki: Whoa yeah, I'm feeling it too! Slimer: *Grabs on to Batty* Batty why is it cold!? Batty: I-I don't know! (Erin looks around till she notices in the distance a figure, surrounded by a cold mist is coming toward the mansion) Erin...... Uh... Class? We're gonna have to continue this lesson later. Juliet: What's going on Erin? ???: Well then.... (The figure then approaches closer as everyone looks at it. The mist clears, revealing the figure as the God of Ice, Mirzak) Mirzak: This is....interesting. Erin:...... Slimer: Batty? Who's that? Batty: I got no clue. Mirzak: Erin? What's going on here? Erin: Um.... Well I... Mirzak: What... Are you wearing? Erin: Its uh.... Batty: Excuse me! (Mirzak turns to Batty who looks annoyed) Batty; I don't know who you are but we're in the middle of a dance lesson that you interrupted! Slimer: Yeah! Mirzak:....What? Juliet: She is right sir. Erin's teaching us all to dance. Mirzak:..... *Turns to Erin* Erin: Umm... I can explain? Mirzak: I'm sure you can. Nikki: Who is he?? Slimer: Yeah! I was ready to have some fun Erin! Who is this guy!? Erin:... Um... Girls. This is... Mirzak. The God of Ice, and the whole reason I have ice powers. Targhuls: !! *Looks at Mirzak* Mirzak: Ladies. Batty:... I just yelled at a god.... Blake's gonna kill me... Slimer: I-I think he's gonna do that first... Batty: !! *Hugs Slimer in fear* (Jessica and Emily run up to Erin) Emily: Hey Erin is everything- ! Jessica: What the? Mirzak: Miss Irvington, Miss Garland. Jessica: Y... You're Mirzak. Mirzak: Surprised? Emily: A.... A-A little bit. Mirzak: I did drop in unannounced I suppose. But it had been so long since I've seen my favorite disciple, I figured I should stop by to see how she's doing. Erin: I uhhhh.... Mirzak: Are the other disciples in as well? Rose and Grey? Erin: W-Well, Rose is inside, but Grey's out with the other boys. Mirzak: Hmm. I was hoping he would be here so I could finally meet the boy face to face, but I suppose I can wait till he gets back. Erin: Y-You're planning on staying? Mirzak: For a little while anyway. It has been awhile since I stepped in the mortal world. A nice change of scenery is in order. Erin: R-Right. Emily: What's wrong with your place? Mirzak: There's only so much beauty you can get out of a snowy and frozen landscape like mine. Plus, the human form is much more enjoyable for me. Jessica: W-Well then, f-feel free to stay as long as you like in our mansion. Mirzak: Thank you Miss Garland. (Mirzak goes and enters the mansion as the temperature returns to normal) Erin:...... Emily: S-So... We-We got Mirzak staying with us... Jessica: I know he's good now, but its still a little scary for him to... You know. Emily: We best not upset him. He can take away Erin's powers whenever he wants to... Erin:.... Juliet: Um... Erin? Maybe we should... Call off our lesson for today? Erin:.. Y-Yeah... Class dismissed for today. Feel free to practice during your free time. Nikki: R-Right. Jenny: Will do. (Erin nods as the group disperses. It then cuts to Mirzak sitting on the couch reading as frost grows around him) Mirzak;.....Hmm... (Erin Jessica and Emily all enter the living room and watch him) Jessica: Why is it so weird for him being here when we've had gods live here before? Emily: I don't know. Erin: He's not like Blake. He's the more.....serious of all the Gods I've met. (Mirzak is seen continuing to read when he notices the TV remote. He grabs it and points it at the TV and turns it out. It turns to a random cartoon show) Mirzak:..... Erin:.... Emily: Should we....say something? Jessica: I mean, he's gonna cover the living room in frost at this rate. (The group looks around and sees frost spreading) Erin: I'll... I'll talk to him. (Erin walks up to Mirzak who seems to be interested in the TV) Erin:... Um... Mirzak? Mirzak: Is this what humans like to do in their down time? Watch these strange people in this box? Emily:..... Erin: That's....a TV. Mirzak: A TV... Ah I remember Lestros talked about this device. He enjoys it a lot. Erin: Well there is a lot of fun stuff on there. Mirzak: So I've heard. Erin: Y-Yeah. Mirzak:..... (Rose then walks out yawning) Rose: Man, that was a great nap! Erin: O-Oh! H-Hey Rosie! Rose: Hey Erin! What's- (Rose notices the frost in the room) Rose: Erin you doing this? Erin:... (Erin subtly points at Mirzak) Rose: !! Mirzak: *Looks* Ah Miss Rose. *Stands up* My, my you've grown since we last met. Rose: You! I remember you! You're the one who gave me my powers! Mirzak: That I am. Rose: Crap what was your name again? Mirzak: Mirzak. Rose: Mirzak that's it! *Shakes his hand* Its good to see you again! Erin: !! Mirzak: And you as well Miss Rose. I've heard my powers have served you well. You even gotten the dragon armor. Rose: *Rubs the back of her head* Ah well you know, I try. Mirzak: Well let me say, I'm very impressed with your progress. I'm glad I chose to give you and your children this Gift. Rose: Aww really? Well I wanna thank you for giving me the ice powers! I love them so much! Mirzak: I thought you would. You even got your color back from white to red. Rose: Yep! I don't know how I did though. Mirzak: Hm. Erin: Good thing my hair didn't turn white from it. Mirzak: It will eventually. Erin: Wait what? Mirzak: You heard me. Give it maybe a year or so. Erin: Whoa hold on I don't want my hair to turn white when I'm in my mid 20's! Mirzak: Hey, white hair isn't that bad. I mean, your dad's still rocking it pretty well. Erin: But I like my hair the way it is! Great.... As if I didn't have enough on my mind as it is... *Crashes on the couch* Mirzak: Hm? Rose: Erin? … Hey wait a minute. Are you wearing your harem dress? Erin: Rose don't remind me in front of the God who gave me my powers... Mirzak: Care to explain why you are wearing this... Revealing outfit? Erin:.....I uhhh.... (Erin looks at Jessica and Emily who just shrug) Erin:..... *SIghs* Fine.. *Stands up* Here's why. (Erin explains why she owns the outfit and why she was currently wearing it) Mirzak: Ahh. Erin: Y-Yeah. Mirzak: I have to admit. I never expect one of my disciples to be a belly dancer. Erin: I only do it for Jack and just have fun now and again. I'm not looking for a career in it. Mirzak: Not saying you were. Erin: Right... Mirzak: Still though, it's not something I really expected from a Lorthare. Erin: Yeah, mom and dad were really weirded out when they found out.... Jessica: Your dad's face was pretty funny. Erin: Hehe, yeah. Mirzak: Moving on, something about your whole dress seems to be bothering you though, even though you say you like it. Erin: *Sighs* Its some stupid paranoia from something that happened in a couple of our adventures. Mirzak: *Takes a seat* I'm listening. Erin: Well....Awhile back, I was teaching Rose how to dance. During it, me, Jessica, and Rose were captured by Targhuls. Mirzak: Targhuls captured you? Whatever for? Erin: …. *Sighs* …. The leader of that nest the Targhuls came from wanted me as part of his harem.... Mirzak; Ah, I see. Erin:.... Mirzak: Why take the others though? Jessica: *Sighs* A REALLY bad case of wrong place wrong time... Rose: Yeah... Two Targhuls who were close friends with the Alpha wanted us as they're mates.. Mirzak: These are some very odd Targhuls. Erin: Well the leader was an insane sociopath.... Mirzak: I can tell. Erin: But, we managed to beat him, like we always do. Mirzak: That's good. Erin: But....The second time. The second time was........ Mirzak: What happened then? Emily: In Sequin Land, while we were fighting the Grimm Targhul, Erin got captured again, cause she caught the fancy of this Spider Targhul Queen. Rose: Combined that she had a BAD fear of spiders.... Well you can imagine. Mirzak: Ouch. Erin: Yeah. I had to sleep in a pit filled with baby spiders too. Mirzak: A pit with baby spiders. My my. You must have been though a lot. Erin: Tell me about it.... Mirzak: But you're safe and sound. Though you still seem bothered. Erin: Yeah... Mirzak: Well, has anything bad happened since you put it on today? Erin: N-No I.... Jessica: Erin thinks she might get kidnapped again if she puts on the outfit. Erin:.... THank you. Jessica. Emily: She also thinks that the Targhuls she was teaching to dance might get kidnapped too. Mirzak: Hm. (Mirzak looks at Erin) Mirzak: Well, have they been kidnapped? Erin: No... Mirzak: Then I don't see the problem. Erin: Huh?? Mirzak: I mean, don't you think something would've happened by now? Erin: Well... Maybe, but- Mirzak: And if you're that concerned about wearing that dress, just get rid of it. Erin: ! No! I like wearing it! Mirzak: Then don't worry. Erin:.... Mirzak: Besides, you know that even if you do get captured, your friends will always be there to save you. Erin: But.... But if something happens to them if they try to save me...? What if...….? (Erin once again has the horrible version of herself sitting on Gnash's lap, where her friends had fail and he licks her face in victory) Erin:... *Hugs herself and lets out a scared moan* Mirzak: That won't come to pass. Your friends have fought way worse than a Targhul that's into humans. Erin:..... Mirzak: *Puts hand on Erin's shoulder* You'll be just fine Erin. Nothing bad will happen to you or your students. (Erin looks at Mirzak. His expression shows that he is serious and that he cares. It calms Erin down) Erin:....*Smirks a bit* Okay. Mirzak: Good? Erin: Good. Mirzak: Alright then. Erin: *Smiles* Mirzak: Now then, how about you teach me about what half this stuff around the house is? Erin: Oh sure! Mirzak: Care to join us girls? Jessica: Okay! Rose: Yeah let's go! Emily: Lead the way! (Erin nods and the girls begin to show Mirzak around...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts